124387-dead-game-or-just-dead-server
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I don't think it's grindy, it's just missing something that makes it 'fun' and I can't really put my finger on it. It's weird because when I level in WoW which I don't think is nearly as good as WS it feels less boring and fun, and I HATE leveling in MMO's. So I really can't put my finger on what makes the leveling in WS so boring to me and many people I've asked. I was saying this when the game went into Beta 2 years ago | |} ---- I'm a returning player to the game, and I'm doing my best to relearn it. I'd be happy to join up with all of you! My spellslinger's name is Anastrace Anagheri | |} ---- Look me up in-game after 6pm EST tonight. My IG names are in my signature. We would be very happy to have you join us. :) Edit: Welcome back! | |} ---- ---- I have also been saying the same thing since Beta 2. I mean ... I enjoy the combat (even if I can't smoke and play at the same time), I enjoy the lore, the music, the visuals, all of that. But there was always something "just not quite right" about the questing/leveling. Now, I can't speak about things since the changes were made, but as long ago as six months, there were these invisible walls that would just go up every few levels. One was level 11-12, just as you're about to finish Algoroc. Another was the middle of Galeras. Another was the entire Whitevale zone after the initial intro quests ... and MY SWEET LORD, Wilderun was like the mind-killer of all time. I heard more people bailed out of the game after Farside than at any other point in the leveling cycle. And the worst part is, I have never been able to adequately quantify it. I have always been an Alt-Happy, Several-Capped-Toons kind of guy - but for some reason, I just could never force myself to plow through Wilderun a second time. I have two Alts sitting in that first area, and every time I looked at them I wanted to cry a little because there was nowhere else to go to level and I just COULD NOT go back in there again. | |} ---- The "trick" in general is to only do the world and region story missions and any coincidental tasks that get finished along the way. You get significantly penalized for overlevelling missions so try to avoid that. For efficiency stick to missions that are 1 or 2 over your current level. You should hit Grimvault around level 47. If not go back an finish a few tasks. Once you hit 49 you can do Crimson Badlands dailies until you hit 50. IMO it was that big game hunter mission chain that really made Wilderun feel incredibly grindy. It was also not very group friendly when I first did it. I think they've adjusted the credit towards completion so it's not so bad now. But... it's optional. Just ignore it and move on. When I took Elsa through there I was giggling like mad going "I'm free! I'm free! I'm free!". Mission Giver: Hey if you're in the mood to kill more of those... Me: NO! and Sod off! | |} ----